


The One Where It Gets Worse, Then Better.

by PhoenixstarKina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: DSOD spoilers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Joey's a guard dog, M/M, Multi, No Dialogue, Seriously though where did this come from?, Seto's a guiding priest, The tall boyfriends gotta protect the smol one, Yugi's a living pharaoh, Yuugi's sad but then he gets better, angst then fluff, dark side of dimensions spoilers, i don't know where this came from, they're light but they are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixstarKina/pseuds/PhoenixstarKina
Summary: Yugi's sad. Seto's giving the Priest title a twist. And Joey's a mutt for all the right reasons. Atem left a mess, but luckily Seto and Joey are used to picking up pieces.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this fandom came back with a vengeance. And I’ve come to the conclusion that any song titled Afterlife, fits Yami/Yugi. (Even the Avenged Sevenfold one in all of its twisted glory.)
> 
> But this is… past Puzzleshipping. Current/almost Rivalshipping+Joey. Hints at future Puzzle+Puppyshipping. Ignoring DSoD while also having spoilers for it. And headcanons galore. I don’t plan doing on anything big with this. I just needed Kaiba and Yugi grieving together and to try something different with my writing.
> 
> My first real fic for the fandom and it's a pairing becoming a threesome becoming a foursome. Wonderful.

It all started in Egypt. The day after the Ceremonial Duel.

Or rather, the night after the Duel. Six hours after it. Everyone was tired and Mokuba made the decision that a hotel stay was in order. Kaiba was too tired to protest even as his brother stole his credit card to get rooms for everyone.

Somehow it came down to Yugi sharing a room with him and Mokuba. The worry in his brother’s eyes kept him from protesting.

Yugi had been quiet ever since the ruins collapsed. None of his friends seemed to get through to him, not even his grandfather could. He simply gave a half smile, an ‘I’m tired after that duel’, and sneaked away into the hotel room.

Mokuba was out like a light while Kaiba and Yugi both couldn’t find sleep, no matter how exhausted they were. Kaiba sat on the other bed, typing away at his laptop, while Yugi took a chair near the window, staring out across the desert with an unreadable expression.

Maybe it was the silence, or the exhaustion, or maybe it had just finally set in, but eventually Yugi let his head rest on his crossed arms on the table. His shoulders shook, a few stray sobs escaping.

And Kaiba still sat on the bed. Eyes on the laptop, fingers flying over the keys, and ears picking up every little sound that came from the smaller duelist. His mind gave him pictures of another time, of himself in a similar position and the other- …and Atem- in Yugi’s.

The stray thought that Yugi could see the same memory through Atem’s eyes flashed by with it. He wasn’t a reincarnation, but a mirror of the pharaoh’s soul. Still, it was more than likely he had the memories.

Staring out the window and crying was something one could do for only so long. It was inevitable that he would stop at some point. And when he did, Kaiba was still typing away. Even as he heard the chair move, soft footsteps approaching the bed, the springs creaking softly.

He could feel the warmth of Yugi’s back against his hip. Curled up, he looked even smaller than usual. Small and unsure and seeking comfort from the one person he shouldn’t _(should)_ be seeking it from. Maybe Ryou, who was in the same spot as Yugi, would be better. The Ring held that psychopath who shared his mind and body after all, and he left with Atem.

No, Ryou seemed glad he was gone, in a twisted way. Yugi was anything but glad.

The sun was starting to rise before the laptop was set aside. The warmth of another person pressed against his back began to lull Kaiba to sleep. It wasn’t long before there was another person hiding in his arms. Nightmares, he had a feeling Mokuba wouldn’t be the only one seeking comfort from them.

Yet the one pressed against his back never moved. His breathing never evened out with sleep, never hitched with hidden sobs. Even as the other two caught a little sleep before it would be time to leave.

_He was right where he was needed. Like when he and Atem were kids. Except they weren’t kids. He wasn’t Set. Yugi wasn’t Atem. Atem was gone…and it was something they would have to get over. Just like everything else._

 

* * *

 

 

That was the start of it. Kaiba wasn’t the only one to catch onto what was going on.

It started with the mu-… with Joey. Who approached Kaiba as they were returning to Japan. No, Yugi hadn’t slept. No, Kaiba was not going to force him like the other two were trying. Joey eventually told them to back off, taking up vigil beside the smaller and pressing against him comfortingly.

For all his downsides, he was loyal to a fault. Knew what to do and when. Coaxed without coddling. He got Yugi to eat something, drink then get at least a few minutes of sleep.

When the second breakdown hit, he guarded just as silently. Tucked Yugi close to his side and kept everyone unaware. Only Yugi’s grandfather knew. Only Kaiba moved over to make sure it stayed that way.

Joey was still like a dog. Only a mutt could trick and sneak around so easily. But sometimes, mutts were better than pedigrees.

_He was like Mahado and Kisara mixed into one. The Dark Magician and Blue Eyes White Dragon. Except this dragon was black, red eyes daring anyone to come close to their pharaoh. But the threat was unseen. And they were both truly powerless to it._

 

* * *

 

 

School was out of the question for months.

They were all wound up. Following shadows that weren’t there, jumping during breaks whenever someone would lay down cards in a fun game.

Three seats were never filled from the start. And one at the middle school.

Kaiba knew where to look if he wanted to find Mokuba after they returned. He was half tempted to work out a deal to make the game shop a partner of Kaiba Corp, or pay the elder for babysitting Mokuba.

Their presence there was common, not to mention good for business. The top two duelists under the same roof? Everyone who loved the game came to the shop. And Mokuba was sneaky enough to get almost everyone to buy something each time.

It was a good distraction from the constant questions. ‘When is the next tournament?’ ‘Will you both be in the tournament?’ ‘Are you two accepting challenges?’

There were two decks. One that never left the duel disk it had rested in so many times before. One that never left the coffin-like box it was hidden away in. Like he feared what he would find if he ever touched the cards again.

He wanted to touch them again. Held the box in shaking hands. Came so close to tears just looking at the gold glittering in the light.

Mokuba would guide him away from the box with distraction. Go back to childish ways to get Yugi’s attention. It was almost peaceful to see him mother hen over Mokuba, even though his eyes still seemed to look at something far out of anyone’s reach.

Joey had different tactics. One of which led to a screaming match that Kaiba heard even before coming into the shop. It was like watching a Retriever growl at an American Shorthair, who hissed and guarded something unseen from the larger animal.

But it was there, the spark that had extinguished. It was there, dangerous and alive and shadowed.

There was a chime of laughter when a puffball that tried to pass as a monster bounced on Joey’s head. It was cut off as soon as it happened, and the quiet was back. Even as the soft trills from the monster filled the room, the spark was already gone again.

_They could both do it, he realized one night. It was just a thought, and then she was there. Guarding, protecting from the unseen. She could see it. She knew it. And as she looked at him, he understood._

* * *

 

 

Pegasus’ announcement was a shock to no one. He warned them beforehand what he planned.

Seto laid on his stomach on his bed, typing away on his phone. The new heir to Industrial Illusions had his chest pressed against Seto’s back. Cheek resting on Seto’s shoulder. He was finally talked into taming his hair, letting it hang down loose. It was long, almost to his waist.

It tickled Seto’s ribs whenever they moved to get more comfortable. The weight was making Seto drowsy. The familiarity was bringing Yugi closer to what he passed off as sleep.

Six months since the Duel. Nothing was back to normal. Not for the three of them. Some days, it felt like Pegasus was the only one to understand that it _wouldn’t_ go back to normal.

A small hand reached for the deck next to Seto’s phone. It was shaking. Seto moved the cards closer, picking up the first one before Yugi could.

Only Yugi would think to build a deck around the one who stayed with them. And to find ones that were _fruit_.

Deep-Eyes stared back at him from the card Yugi picked up.

Only he would build a deck around her.

The lines between his memories and Set’s were blurred. Mokuba took to looking over everything he wrote while on little sleep to make sure it was in a language still living. Some days Yugi caught it before it could go anywhere, and would translate it before the faraway look came back.

Then there was Joey. No new deck, no memories that were not his, no company or lost lovers.

Some days. He was the only thing keeping them grounded and _there_.

_He could do it. The thought thrilled him. His heart raced and he would tell them. It was completely possible for them to see him. He could do it. But instead, he set flame to the research. His eyes were unchanging as he watched the flames. He could do it, but at too high a cost._

* * *

 

 

Graduation was hell. Just going through the motions. Replacing monotone with false words.

Graduation meant a full-time job for some. College for others. America, factories, Europe.

Egypt.

Malik gave the answer they never wanted. Nothing lost could be regained. The desert would carry their secrets forever.

And it was like they were in the hotel room once more. A bed. A back pressed against his hip. Mokuba on his other side.

Joey curled protectively around Yugi. Not asleep, neither of them were. None of them were. Mokuba just as worried as they were.

It was another unseen threat. Another way the universe and fate and destiny could mock them for being so powerless.

But unlike her sisters, karma had her limits.

_He talked. Told everything he had to tell. Gripped the empty chain around his neck. Finally, he cried. Wailed, screamed at them, at_ him _for everything. Until he was hoarse. Until in the darkest point of the night, they came back._

_Until she perched on the bedpost. Pure white contrasting the pitch black on the other side. Until the puffball was corporeal enough to be hugged tightly._

_Until the one who was always his Guardian stood at the door. As silent as always, yet showing more emotion in the gentle look he gave his Master than any of them could ever understand._

 

* * *

 

 

It was at the year mark that everything crashed. It wasn’t a day for work or classes. The room was dark. Excuses were given. Only a few knew the truth.

Mokuba was with Grandpa for the day. The heavy air not going unnoticed by him. Seto would shelter him from it for as long as possible though.

The year mark. And a letter.

There was one for every year mark. The first, second, third. Atem had thought of it all. Had planned more than they ever could.

There were words of comfort. Of pain and sorrow and happiness. Of memories. There were words two were not meant to hear.

They knew what they held was only borrowed. But the letter was for them too. For the Priest meant to guide, and the friend meant to guard. What they held was not borrowed. Set’s memories provided much insight.

There were tears. More screaming and cursing. And finally, there was actual sleep.

_He wanted to find the research. Recreate it. If only to tell_ him _how stupid it was to leave letters. To keep the grief fresh and raw like a twisting knife. To show him the fury of the Priest and the CEO. The fury of the lover left to pick up the pieces._

_He knew the answer he would receive. That dammed smirk, cocky walk, and then the deep voice. Words not meant to hurt, but to heal. To keep the anticipation of each year. To keep him going for at least fifty more._

_And how stupid he would be. To create that cost once more, even if it stayed as only a thought._

 

* * *

Two years, and something unthinkable.

On the black market. It was Mokuba who kept an eye on those things. Seto’s paranoia sneaking into him as he checked for anything that could be harmful.

And what was more harmful than that blasted Necklace?

Three hundred thousand. He would have paid half of his savings if it got that thing out of there.

It was cold when he held it. The second Yugi touched it, it was warm.

He slept once again. Not a broken façade. A deep sleep that was not broken for fifteen hours. The necklace held tightly in his hand.

Then, it was hidden under the leather collar. And the spark began to shine again.

_He dueled so differently. Where_ he _used spells and monsters, Yugi was a trap expert. Seto swore Apple and Kiwi were smirking. Mana was laughing in the deck every time one was set off._

_Joey brought it to their attention that Yugi dueled the way the Puzzle felt. He ensnared, guarded, fought, protected. Set an opponent in an infinite loop. His deck was a trap like every room of the Puzzle. He showed none of the mercy that Atem had with his deck._

_Yet, some things never changed. The card may have changed design like her’s had. But when he was out was when the spark came back in full. And Pegasus had surprised him with a new card. A card that brought the grin to life again._

* * *

 

 

The unseen scar from the unseen threat wasn’t going to heal. Five years in, they knew that.

That was fine. They would care for the wound. Clean and keep it from infection. Pamper and spoil and guide and guard.

The partnership between I2 and KC was going global and beyond. Confidence shone brightly as they announced it together. Pegasus was watching them like a proud father. Grandpa and Mokuba waiting for them after the press conference was over.

And Joey prowled around them. In his element as top security guard. He gave Roland a heart attack with how reckless he was sometimes. But his mentor turned father figure trained what the blond knew instinctually well.

_It was stressful. To put the strain of being heir to such a large corporation on top of the still raw grief. There was less sleep, less eating, less everything. After a while, it all clicked. Things smoothed out. He slept, put back on lost weight. He touched the collar more. They knew what it meant._

* * *

 

 

Seven years, and the kisses felt more real.

They were slow, never rushed or sloppy. Half-lidded eyes looked up at him, the violet a deeper purple for that moment. Ice blue and sharp amber gazing back.

He knew what he was doing. That told them a lot. He never hesitated. Never gave them a chance to _think_. It was incredible torture.

It wasn’t their first time together in any sense. Seto had taken them both, and they both had Yugi.  When it was just the two of them, with or without Joey in the same room, it was something amazing.

As if they had done it before. Memories that his body did not know, that Yugi never recognized in any sense. A pattern that was there’s while at the same time belonging so far in the past.

No matter how fast they moved, the kissed stayed at the same pace. Slow, gentle, enough to leave them breathless from sheer emotion. And Joey was swept up in it as well. He did not share their memories.

But they had a chance to make new ones. To create memories of their own.

_He would never forget watching them. It made him guess that Atem was not all of Yugi’s experience. They fell into patterns much the same as he and Yugi did. But their patterns were untainted by the past. They were new, and their own._

* * *

 

 

They stood in that same desert again at ten years.

It was windy. Not a dry wind that made the heat worse, but a gentle one that cooled them. The sun shone overhead, yet it was as if the excitement kept them from feeling any burning from it.

Like the gods themselves approved.

Yugi stood in front of them. Seto on his left, Joey his right. So much had changed. The Necklace still hid underneath a leather collar, but golden bracelets now shone on his wrists. His coat was worn much the same way as Atem had worn it.

Seto hadn’t changed much. Aside from the Rod being held in one hand as he crossed his arms over his chest. Another black market find. One that gained Malik’s wrath when he saw it. It had no power, other than the dagger hidden inside.

Joey moved his bangs away from his eyes, looking over Yugi. The dammed Ring hung around his neck. That one had found them. The purple cord holding it also held in any power that would try to escape.

Six of the Seven. Eight of the Nine had shown up. Two were destroyed, leaving seven once more. Hidden in plain sight across the world. Sealed off, so they were little more than a history lesson.

History books told their story. Universities and scholars adjusted texts and filled in gaps. Linguistics gained new- but limited- insight. The Academy was the only place to tell the story in full.

And soon. It would become one of four places to hold a piece of the Puzzle.

“You sure?” The question was almost silent. Any softer, and it would have been lost to the wind.

“I am.” The reply was much the same. “It must not fall into the wrong hands.”

_It wouldn’t. Not with their precautions. A piece hidden in the castle. One at the Academy. The almost completed Puzzle with the living Pharaoh. And the last piece, hidden in a collar of a cat of the next Heir._

_Their titles held no meaning in their world. But to visitors, friends, and other dimensions, it spoke volumes._

_They would hold them. Until the three were four once more._

 


End file.
